dramatical murder:lullaby for a prince and aoba's soliloquy
by maria.moralez.399
Summary: en esta historia que a la vez es cantada los chicos y aoba cuante la historia de como fue que un gran error fue cometido por los que aoba mas nesecitaba y estos llevan la culpa el resto de su vida y queriendo desahogar sus sentimientos cantan una cancion de cuna para ambos...Asi que...Espero que les guste wn.nw
1. Chapter 1

a peticion de una persona...hare otra historia con canicon solo que esta vez sera por parte asi que espero sus comentarios y que lo disfruten si quieren hacer una sugerencia o lo que sea solo diganme s_i _bueno espero que les guste  
por cierto cambie un poco la letra de esas canciones para que tenga mas sentido XDD

*~lullaby for a king and aoba'soliloquy~*

PARTE 1:

-Era una noche de luna llena,todas las personas estaba en sus casas,todas menos koujaku,noiz,clear,mink,ren,virus y trip que contemplaban la luna con la cara de aoba mirando a un lado con el cabello le vantado al mismo lado y ojos cerrados...los chicos miraban muy tristes la luna queriendo decir"vuelve...vuelve a nosotros..."lagrimas se escapaban de sus rostros...hasta que dos minutos despues una melodia cubria todo el lugar y empezaron a cantar una historia-

todos al son(con aoba):*Fate has been cruel and order unkind*

koujaku:*How can they have sent you away?  
noiz:The blame was us own; the punishment, yours  
clear:The harmony's silent today  
minl:But into the stillness we'll bring you a song  
ren:And we will your company keep  
virus:Till your tired eyes and us lullabies  
trip:Have carried you softly to sleep...*

-en la tirra lunar aoba se encontraba mirando enojado la tierra lo cual tenia la marca de sus padres,la oscuridad y la luz de la luna lo iluminaban miraba fijamente la tierra y de repente la misma melodia sonaba desde el espacio,aoba comienza a cantar-

aoba(con los chicos):~~Fate has been cruel and order unkind~~

aoba:~~How could you have sent me away?  
I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,  
The darkness and silence pervade...  
But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade  
Of power, and glory, and praise...  
Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies  
The stars will recount my last days~~

*koujaku:Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
noiz:Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
clear:they smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
mink:So lovely and so well beloved as I"... *

-hace mucho tiempo atras unos niños koujaku,noiz,clear,mink,ren,virus y trip estaban despiertos una noche por una razon y era que los padres de aoba el rey luna y la reina sol que brillaban como el sol ellos sonrieron y dijeron"ciertamante no hay ponys tan enantadores y amados como nosotros",los chicos se quedaron observando sorprendidamente como su luz uliminaba todo a su alrededor-

~~aoba:Once was a pony whose moon shone so bright, The stars were in awe at its glow. he smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show"...~~

-en esa misma noche un niño principe de la luna llamado aoba estaba iluminado la noche...su luna era tan brillante,que las estrellas se aterraban por su resplandor, el sonrio y dijo"sinceramente no debe de haber ningun pony que hoze a dormir con tal maravilloso espetaculo!"baja desde el cielo para donde esta la gente para averiguar si estan contemplando su hermosa luna...al menos eso pensaba-

*ren:So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
virus:That long was the shadow they cast  
trip:Which fell dark upon the young children he loved  
todos en coro:And grew only darker as days and nights passed...*

-mientras observaban aquellas personas se percataron de la presencia de su mejor aimgo aoba quien este sorprendido por la accion de sus padres se queda detras de ellos estando en su sombra larga pero en realidad no hera una sombra,era aoba en la oscuridad...-

~~aoba:Yet where were they all, her subjects he never Caught sight of once shadows did fall...Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all...~~

-aoba al ver que ninguno de sus "subditos"le prestaba atencion a su obra maestra decide darse la vuelta y marcharse a casa con la cabeza baja...todos sus pensamientos de risas y felicidad eran un sueño sin esperanza se convirtio en las pesadillas de todos mientras los rayos del sol encantaban a todos...y se va con lagrimas en los ojos...-

todos en coro(desde la tierra):*Lullay aoba prince, goodnight friend mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space...  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
(con aoba)And carry my sorrow in kind  
(sin aoba)aoba, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind...*

~~aoba(desde la luna):Wait now, sun fathers,The night will arise So keep not my moon in its place, 'fathers my judgement was not yours to give, And soon now we'll both meet our fates...  
.Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night, (con los chicos)And carry my sorrow in kind (sin los chicos)fathers, your deed hurt much more than you know The time for my vengeance is nigh...~~

continuara...creo que mañana lo continuare asi que dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

*~lullaby for a king and aoba's soliloquy~*

PARTE 2:

*koujaku:Soon did that pony take notice that others  
noiz:Did not give her children her due  
clear:And neither had he loved her as he deserved  
mink:he watched as her children's unhappiness grew...*

~aoba:The beams of another cast brightly on others, whose love and affection it drew And there that moon prince watched, shunned by the world, as hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew...~

-al pasar un tiempo tan pronto los chicos notaron que su mejor amigo no estaba recibiendo la atencion que merecia ni tampoco el amor que nesecitaba cuando vvieron que la infelicidad de su amigo crecia...se lo dijeron a sus padres...pero no les creyeron...entonces ellos lo tomaron como un sentimiento pasajero...eso era lo que ellos pensaban...-

-aoba se habia encerrado en su cuarto...era oscuro tan oscuro que solo èl mismo solo podia ver...desde halli veia a sus padres siendo amados y recibiendo lo que a èl no le daban...ellos lo hacian de otra manera y recibian atencion...cuyo amor y afecto señalaron...aoba coloco en medio de su cuarto los logos de sus padres...el logo de su madre junto al de su padre mientras se quita la coronita,zapatos y guantes reales...miraba los logos y unas cuantas lagrimas salian de su cara...la oscuridad de su cuarto se hizo presente mientras lloraba...y asi fue como el principe de la luna se vio rechazado por el mundo...el vio como la maldad llenaba su corazon y su infidelidad crecia...-

*ren:But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
virus y trip:Takes hold of the mind of its host...*

~aoba:"Why don't they adore me?" he thought to herself,  
as the others had no right to boast...~

-afuera del cuarto de aoba...los chicos estaban escuchando todo lo que pasaba pero ellos pensaron que se le pasaria...ellos pensaron en sus reinos primero...antes que en su mejor amigo...se dan la vuelta y se van lentamente...pero giraron un poco la cabeza y vieron que un aura oscuramente oscura rodeaba el lugar y ellos se fueron de alli con una cara de"lo siento"...y se van donde los padres de aoba...sin saber la gran culpa que llevarian despues-

-mientras tanto aoba...lloraba descontroladamente mientras que la intensidad de la oscuridad crecia cada vez mas creando su propia sombra...mirando los logos con severa tristeza..."porque no me adoran?" penso para èl mismo mientras que los otros no tenian derecho a presumir...-

*todos:And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most...*  
~aoba(cantantdo al mismo tiempo):And that selfish pony did nothing to stop my destruction of I, who had needed her most...~

-los chicos estaban hablando de cosas importantes con los padres de aoba...mientras que el ya harto de que todo el mundo lo rechazara vio como su propia sombra dominaba por completo su cuerpo llenandolo de poder y venganza...sus ojos se iluminaron todos de una luz blanca y su cabello creio mucho mas siendo movido por el viento...se elevo del suelo y fue volando hacia sus padres lo cuales estos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo...-

*todos:Lullay aoba prince, goodnight friend mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
(con aoba)And carry my sorrow in kind  
(sin aoba)aoba, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind...*

~aoba:Wait now, sun fatherss, the night will arise So keep not my moon in its place, 'fathers my judgement was not yours to give, And soon now we'll both meet our fates...Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night, (con los chicos)And carry my sorrow in kind (sin los chicos)fathers, your deed hurt much more than you know May guilt plague you for your great crime For the time of my vegaence is nigh...~

-los chicos miraron sorprendidos a aoba...pero el le lanzo un ataque directo de rayo de luz lunar hacia sus padres lo culaes estos lo esquivaron...aoba furioso siguio atacandolos y ellos los esquibazan algunas veces...los chicos estaban realmente sorprendidos por su amigo...pero aoba en cuanto los vios les lanzo otro atque directo a ellos pero fueron salvados por sus padres...los chicos se escondieron mientras veian la batalla de aoba con sus padres y pudieron ver en sus ojos toda la ira que tenia hacia ellos...entonces se dieron cuenta de que lo que le habian hecho...fue un error...y todos debian de pagarlo...aoba apunto de lanzar un ataque final dijo en voz alta que todos pudieron escucharlo con sus ojos iluminados de la luz blanca..."padres su accion me dolio mas de lo que saben...la culpa debe perseguirlos por su gran crimen...el tiempo de mi venganza esta cerca..."-

-aoba lanzo un ataque en donde el era disparado con un aura destructiva hacia sus padres quienes se encontraban debiles ante el...los chicos los miraron con terror y vieron que las coronas de sus reinos caian lentamente...los padres de aoba las tomaron en el mismo lugar...y...eso paso...los chicos gritaron mientras lloran un poco"!NO LO HAGAN!"pero...ya era tarde...aoba apunto de chocar con sus padres ellos utilizaron sus ultimas fuerzas para crear un campo de fuerza que aumentaba de tamaño haciendo que este cayera en el...y despues saliera disparado hasta la luna en donde su marca era de su cara estando de lado con su cabello al viento quedo marcado en la luna para siempre...sus amigos quisieron ir tras el pero...un especie de barrera los impedia llegar a su luna...aoba cayo bruscamente en la luna...se levanta y trata de ir de nuevo a la tierra pero la misma barrera lo impadia...todos los chicos comenzaron a llorar al saber que mas nunca se volverian a ver...-

*todos(desde la tierra llorando):The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own...  
May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray...*  
~aoba(desde la luna llorando):The years now before us Fearful and unknown i never imagined  
I'd face them on my own...  
May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray...~

*todos(llorando levantan sus manos hacia la luna):I love you; I miss you  
(miran la luna y baja sus manos y las llevan a su corazon llorando)All these miles away...  
~aoba(lleva sus manos a su corazon):My pain grows, I can't know (mira la tierra llorando)Are you still the same?...~

*todos:May all your dreams be sweet tonight...  
~aoba:May all your dreams be sweet tonight...  
*todos:Safe upon your bed of moonlight ...  
~aoba:Safe Safe behind your veil of sunlight...  
*todos(llorando):And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
(se levantan y caminan lentamente)And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there...*  
~aoba(llorando):You know not my sadness, pain, nor care (se levanta y camina lentamente)And as you dream,I'll break away and meet you there...~  
*Sleep...*  
~Sleep...~

*Sleep...*  
~Sleep..~

~Sleep...~  
*Sleep...*

-desde aquel dia ninguno de los chicos volvieron a ver a aoba...koujaku el rey fantasma,noiz el rey del fuego,clear el rey del rayo,mink el rey tierra,ren el rey mascota oscura,virus y trip los reyes planta...nadie de ellos volvio a ver a aoba desde aquel dia y la culpa los perseguia cada dia pero se mostraban fuertes ante eso...aun no habian pasado los mil inviernos...pero no podian evitarlo...aun recuerdan ese dia en que ellos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuante de sus mentiras y vivieron con la culpa...en cada noche le cantan esa cancion para hacer dormir a aoba...pero algo cn el tiempo acurrio...ellos se fueron a casa a dormir esa noche y al soñar se habian encontrado con el verddero aoba quien los miraba con una cara seria...no habia cambiado desde aquel dia...los chicos con lagrimas en los ojos se arrodillaron con la cabeza baja ante el rey luna y dijeron"aoba...tu eres mas amado de los que sabes...perdonanos por ser tan ciegos..."y aoba les respondio"mi dolor crece...no puedo saber...siguen siendo los mismos?.."ellos sin miralo a la cara despues de todo le respondian"te amabos...te extrañamos...a todas esta millas a lo lejos.."y aoba les dijo"ustedes no conocen mi trsiteza...mi dolor...no importa..." y ambos dijeron mientras los chicos se levantaban mirando fijamente a los ojos de aoba..."pueden todos tus sueños ser...dulces esta noche.."dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,los chicos"cuando sueñe voy a volar y encontrarme contigo alli"y aoba dijo"y cuando sueñen voy a escaprme y reunirme con ustedes alli"y ambos dijeron..."duerme..."  
"duerme..."  
"duerme..."

fin.

espero que les haya gustado


End file.
